This invention is directed to an anchor for use primarily with tie-down systems for mobile homes, although it is certainly not restricted to such use.
Anchors have long been used to secure in place ropes and chains used with post and poles and also used with mobile homes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 995,297; 4,923,165; 5,157,882; and 5,927,677 each show various anchor structures as are now employed. No patent discloses an arrangement which both stabilizes the ground surface end of the anchor and maintains itself parallel with the ground surface during and after setting of the anchor into the ground soil.
Accordingly it is a primary object of this invention to provide an anchor which includes a stabilizing cap for stabilizing its upper end.
A further object of the invention is an anchor having a stabilizing cap which maintains itself parallel with the ground surface during setting of the anchor in the ground soil when the longitudinal axis of the anchor rod is not perpendicular with the ground surface.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an anchor having a stabilizing cap which pivots against the direction of pressure exerted on the anchor thereby further compacting the soil about the anchor rod.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an anchor having a coupling which connects the stabilizing cap with the drive head in a manner which allows pivotal motion of the stabilizing cap in two directions.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an anchor which may be dissembled for shipping.